Mordecai's Cat
by HipsterRed
Summary: The gang is in the middle of their game of Truth or Dare. Benson get's dared by Mordecai to be his pet cat for the day. Can Benson get through this? What secrets will be unfolded?


**_I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile, so I hope you like this!_**

The blue jay was done with his dare made by Rigby, so he was glad that it was over with.

"Alright, who's turn is it?", the raccoon asked.

Mordecai pulled a name out of a hat and it read the name. His eyes got huge and it said, "Benson." Mordecai took this as an opportunity to mess with his boss. He thought that it would be right just to teach him a little lesson.

"Benson, truth or dare?"

The gumball machine thought for a moment and he replied to his employee.

"I'll have to go with truth….."

Mordecai's eyebrows raised as he thought of a good question, but he decided to twist it up a bit.

"So, what's your favorite animal?"

"A cat…"

Benson cocked an eyebrow as he saw his employee reply to his answer with an evil grin.

"Benson, do me a solid a be my pet cat for a day…"

The gumball machine was taken aback, he thought that this was a joke. He started to laugh, but he realized that he was being serious after a few seconds. He refused to do a solid that stupid and embarrassing.

"No, I'm not doing that!"

"What's wrong, Benson? Are you a chicken?", Rigby responded.

"No, but this seems silly….. I don't even get why this is even necessary….."

The yeti turned to the gumball machine and he gave him a cold glance. He knew what his employee was going to say, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Silly or not, you can't back out of it…"

The gumball machine swore under his breath, he felt embarrassed, but it was better than the last solid he was given. He let out a heavy sigh and he turned to the blue jay.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if you ever give me a solid like this again, you're fired!"

The machine turned away and the blue jay yelled back to him.

"Great, you start tomorrow morning!"

The machine rolled his eyes as he stormed out. He couldn't believe what he just got himself into, but he had to do it. There was no way out of it.

It was the next morning and he smacked his alarm like usual to make it stop ringing, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing before him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Then, he realized that it was just Mordecai with the cat suit.

"Mordecai! What are you doing here?! It's like 5 in the-"

The blue jay put his finger to the machines lips.

"Shhhhh, calm down…."

"Wha? Why are at my-"

Then he remembered about the solid, he wanted to hide in a corner all day, but he couldn't.

"Oh great…."

"Go and get yourself suited up….."

"Ughhhh…"

He pushed Mordecai out the door and he slammed it in his face. The machine put the suit on and he came out dressed in the cat suit.

The machine stared at his employee as he tried not to burst out into laughter.

"Phhh, I can't even…. HAHAHAHA!"

The machine rolled his eyes at his avian employee. He muttered "shut up" under his breath and Mordecai shook his head no.

"Well aha, I also got you this for you…."

He pulled out a collar out of his bag and he wrapped it around Benson's neck. The gumball machine growled in fury, but he had to do the solid. The blue jay pointed to the ground and Benson nodded his head no.

"Dude, you have to do it! You're a cat!"

The machine rolled his eyes and he went on the ground. The avian put a leash on him and they started to walk out into his hallway. Then, Audrey's door opened and she saw Mordecai.

"Hey Mordecai, what's- Oh, is this your cat?!"

"Uhhh… This is a cat that I have to pet sit for the day…."

"Well, it's adorable!"

Audrey petted Benson's head and he purred like a cat would. Audrey started to blush at Benson.

"I'll see you later, Mordecai!"

Audrey walked out and she went down the stairs. She had to go to work. The avian and machine kept going down the stairs. They went out out the building and then Benson spoke up.

"Hey, you're not taking my car, right?"

"Well, I have to…. Plus, I got you a kennel to keep you in, so when we get to the park, everyone knows that you started the solid…."

"You're kidding right? I'm not going in that! I have to drive!"

"No Benson, you'll make us die! You're a cat!"

He rolled his eyes and he went inside the car, but before Mordecai could even shut the door, he picked Benson up and put him in the kennel. The machine writhed, but he couldn't get out of the blue jay's grasp. Mordecai shut the door and he started to drive. Benson scowled the whole time in the kennel. It was smelly and cramped. He wanted to die because of how claustrophobic he really was. They finally got to the park and Benson felt the kennel being lifted. He wanted to get out of it, he hated the feeling of being cramped. Mordecai was carrying Benson and he called all of the park guys into the living room. Then, he set the kennel down and began to speak.

"Well, here's Benson!"

He opened the kennel door and everyone was silent. After a few seconds everyone laughed at Benson in unison. They couldn't believe that he actually agreed to do the solid. Benson growled at all of the employees and they stopped. He ran off into his office in all fours.

"Hey!"

The avian ran up the steps and finally found Benson in his office. When he went in to check up on him, everything was destroyed. He went to grab him, but the machine scratched the blue jay. It was a minor scratch, but Mordecai's arm started to bleed. He kept himself in control, but he grabbed the machine and he walked down the stairs with him in his wing. He held him, even though the machine kept writhing. He held the machine tighter to get him to calm down, but Benson didn't want any of it.

"LET ME GO!"

The machine clawed at him and the avian screamed in pain. Benson ran back up the stairs and locked himself in Mordecai's room. Mordecai was confused as to why he was so upset, but he knew that Benson could be so unpredictable at times. He went up to were his room was. He decided to leave him alone, until he heard complete silence. It took about thirty minutes, but he stopped. Mordecai decided to knock on the door to see if he would unlock it.

"Benson, can you open the door? I want to talk to you…"

"No, I just want you to get lost!"

"But, it's my room, dude… Can you just relax!"

"No! You don't get what it's like being publicly humiliated in front of your so called friends…."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think when you punched me that one day, you said that none of you were my friends. After that, I sort of believed you….."

The machine started to sob, Mordecai felt terrible and sick to his stomach. He knocked on the door.

"Well, can I at least come in?"

The machine growled, but he unlocked the door. Afterwords, he tried going under Mordecai's bed, but he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind. Mordecai pulled the machine close and started to speak to him.

"Benson, that was in the past. I didn't truly mean that, but I'm sorry that I even made you do the solid. Do you want to still do it?"

The machine wiped his tears before he replied to his employee.

"Well, I want to because I don't want the rest of the workers to make fun of me, so I guess I'll continue…."


End file.
